Memphis Scott
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Memphis Scott is one year younger than Nathan and Lucas and this is her life with her dysfunctional family. Rated T for language mostly. ON HOLD
1. There I practiced

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill unfortunatly**

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is something I really wanted to do and if most of you know me you know I love to do sibling stories so yeah here it is...**

* * *

**One Tree Hill**

_There, I practiced_

Hey my name is Memphis Scott; I'm 15 years old and a sophomore at Tree Hill High. I have two brothers Nathan and Lucas. Nathan and I are from the same mom and dad but Lucas just has the same dad as us. They're one year older then me and I'm semi-close with Nathan but not close at all to Lucas. I play basketball like everyone else that is the spawn of Dan Scott but I only have to go through about half the crap Nathan goes through because Tree Hill doesn't have a women's basketball team. It's the first week of my sophomore year and my brothers' junior year.

"Nathan, come on! I will not be late because of you!"

"Alright calm down I'm right here." He said walking down the steps slowly.

"Freeze you two."

Our dad said before we could get out of the house. We turned around slowly and faced him putting on fake smiles.

"Now Nathan you have practice today right?"

"Yes."

"And what do you plan to do Memphis?"

"Sit there and watch him because he's my ride?" I guessed.

"No you're going to ask Whitey to use half the court to practice. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." I said rolling my eyes.

When we got to school Nathan wrapped his arm around me like he usually does when we walk into school it's pretty much his way of saying she's my sister so back up.

"You don't have to ask Whitey that if you don't want to. I won't tell dad."

"Thanks but I might as well I mean it's not like Whitey is going to say yes anyway."

The first day of school always sucks but it sucks even more when you don't have any friends. I don't have any really close friends because if anyone talks to me they usually just want to get to my brother. I was a little excited to see Lucas play though. I had never talked to him before because my dad threatened that if I did I would never hold a basketball again. I never even really saw the guy. All I know is that whenever this shaggy blonde haired, blue eyed, tall kid comes down the hallway Nathan puts a protective arm around me and we walk to the other way so I assume that's Lucas.

Anyway like I said my day sucked so I couldn't wait to watch them practice. I walked in the gym and sat on the bleachers. Peyton and Brooke waved to me as the practiced. I only really knew them through Nate.

"Young Scott nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Coach."

"Are you here to watch you brothers practice?"

"Yeah, I really want to meet Lucas but Nathan would blow a gasket."

"Well he's number 3 just so you know."

"Oh…Coach um…my dad said I had to…"

"Do you need to practice?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah…"

"Let me figure something out."

"Thanks Coach Durham."

I was actually really surprised that he was going to help me. Everyone knows he's not a big fan of our family. The players came out and I spotted number 3. Yup, that's the guy Nathan always steered me away from. Then Nathan came over to me.

"How ya doin'?"

"Today blew."

"Mine too. Don't worry about it."

He smiled then went back over to his team mates. About an hour into their practice I was doing my homework not paying attention when I heard Whitey yell Scott. I didn't even look up.

"Scott!" Coach yelled again.

"Memphis!" Nate yelled.

My head shot up to see the cheerleaders left already and the whole team was looking at me.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Do you need to practice, Scott?" Coach asked.

"Well kind of…"

"Yeah, she does." Nate answered earning a glare form me.

"Then get on the court." Coach said.

"But…"

"Memphis, just get over here." Nathan said firmly.

I set my books aside, grabbed a basketball, dribbled down the court, went for the shot, and made it in perfectly.

"There, I practiced." I said smiling smugly at Nate.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a one on one with you and Smith." Coach suggested.

I laughed and looked over at Tim Smith, my brother's best friend and the biggest idiot on earth.

"First to 15, half court, take it or leave it." I said sticking out my hand.

"Deal."

I smirked, grabbed the ball, and handed it to Whitey. He threw the ball up…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the next few chapter will be out today.**


	2. I'm cool like that

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill I only own Memphis**

* * *

_**One Tree Hill**_

_I'm cool like that_

He threw the ball up but seeing as how I'm a Scott I can jump pretty high. I got the ball and in no time I won 15 to 9.

"Young Scott, you played well now off the court." Coach said.

"Yes sir." I said mock saluting him.

After practice Nate took me home then went to hang out with Tim. When I went inside my dad was sitting going through his papers.

"Did you practice?" He asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I had one on one with Tim."

"Did you win?"

"Yes." I said already getting annoyed with the conversation.

"By how much?" I saw that one coming.

"15 to 9."

"You're kidding right? He shouldn't have even got the ball!

"Dad, I still beat him besides he's like three inches taller than me and has been playing longer."

"That doesn't matter! You are a Scott. Scott's do not give up the ball."

"Dad, I played hard."

"Get outside and practice."

"But..."

"Now!"

I grabbed Nathan's ball and my jacket; I opened the door just as it started to pour outside.

"It's raining." I said turning back to my dad.

"So." He said smirking at me.

I glared at him and slammed the door behind me. I threw the ball in the garage and started walking to my Uncle Keith's auto shop.

"Hey Uncle Keith." I said sitting on the trunk of someone's car.

"Memphis! I haven't seen you in a while." He said giving me a hug.

"Blame that on my father. Uncle Keith, how did you put up with him when you were kids?"

"I wasn't home a lot." He said laughing, "Why? What did he do now?"

"I beat Tim 15 to 9 in a one on one game and apparently that wasn't good enough so I'm supposed to be in my driveway practicing."

"In this storm?"

"Yep but I decided to come see my favorite Uncle."

"I feel privileged."

"I actually have a favor to ask you…"

"I knew there was another reason behind this visit, what's up?" He asked sitting on the car next to me.

"Can you introduce me to Lucas and Karen?"

"Yeah," He looked surprised at first but then he wrapped his arm around me, "Of course I can. How about tomorrow at Karen's Café?"

"Okay I'll be there."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, dad would flip. Don't worry I'll get there. Okay I have to go home. Thanks Uncle Keith."

I gave him another hug and then started my walk home. When I got there I grabbed the ball from the garage and saw Nathan's car was there. _Thank god_, I thought. I walked in the house and saw Dad's study door closed meaning he was drinking in there. I went upstairs and knocked on Nathan's door.

"Hey where were you? Dad said you were supposed to be in the driveway practicing."

"Oh you didn't tell him I wasn't there did you?" I asked frantically.

"Nah, I covered for you. So where were you?"

"I went to talk to Uncle Keith." I said lying on his bed as he spun around in his desk chair.

"Why?"

"Just to talk, you know Nate you should talk to him too sometime it's a lot better then getting yelled at by dad."

"Yeah, and risk dad pulling a House of Wax on me by gluing my lips together? No thanks. What are you doing this weekend?

"Playing basketball what else?"

"Why don't you hang out with some friends?"

"It would help if I had some. But it's cool I like being myself playing basketball it's…tranquil." I said smiling.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Alright well I have to go finish the rest of my homework. See you tomorrow."

As I walked out of the room we high fived each other like we usually do. The next morning I was getting books out of my locker when Peyton and Brooke came over.

"Hey Female Scott!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Uh…hey Brooke, Peyton." I said nodding at them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Because we seemed to have noticed that you don't talk to many people in your grade and we thought it would be fun for you to hang with us." She explained.

"I can't, I have to practice."

"Nathan said you could skip it."

"You talked to my brother before you asked me?"

"Well, it was actually his idea for us to hang out." Brooke said reluctantly.

"Right, so you're just hanging out with me as a favor from my brother. Yeah, no thanks."

I shut my locker and headed down to Nathan's. When I got there I slammed it shut almost on his hand.

"What the hell Memphis?"

He yelled causing a few stares from people including Lucas and a girl he standing with by his locker.

"Nathan, let's get one thing straight. I don't need you to help me get friends okay? I told you last night that I like just playing basketball on the weekends by myself without the hassle of reality. I don't need charity from anyone especially you!"

I yelled then stormed off. He called after me but I just raised my hand giving him the finger and kept walking. I left after 8th period before Nathan could find me. I took the bus to Karen's café and when I walked in Uncle Keith was already sitting at the counter talking to someone. I walked up and sat next to him.

"Hi, Uncle Keith."

"Hey Memphis," He gave me a hug and looked back at the women on the other side of the counter, "Memphis this is Karen, Lucas' mom. Karen this is Memphis, Dan's daughter."

"Hi…" I said awkwardly.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet you."

"Really?" I asked confused causing my Uncle Keith to laugh.

"Yes really, just because your father and I aren't on good terms doesn't mean we shouldn't be. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh…coke is fine."

"You got it."

She walked over to the drink machine and my Uncle turned towards me because I was smirking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You like her." I said glancing to Karen.

"How did you…"

"I'm cool like that." I said smiling at him.

He ruffled my hair and looked towards the door when he it open. I turned to and saw Lucas walk in with the same girl he was in the hallway with. When he saw me it felt like time stopped for a moment.

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Memphis meets Lucas**


	3. Dad, they're my family too

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill but I do own Memphis**

* * *

**One Tree Hill**

_Dad, they're my family too_

"Lucas, Haley, come here." Uncle Keith said waving them over.

Haley looked at Lucas who was now staring at his shoes and I was staring at my hands. They walked over and Keith put his arm around me.

"Lucas this is Memphis your half sister. Memphis this is Lucas your older half brother."

"Hey." I said looking up at him.

"Hey." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Oh and this is Haley James, Lucas' best friend."

"Hey I see you in the hallways sometimes." She said politely shaking my hand.

"Oh yea, like today when I freaked on Nathan…yeah not one of my best moments."

Lucas laughed lightly and Haley smiled.

"You got in a fight with Nathan? Let me guess basketball or Dan?" Uncle Keith asked.

"Surprisingly, neither, he asked Brooke and Peyton if they would hang out with me because he thinks that I don't have any friends."

"Do you? I mean I don't mean to be rude but you never talk to anyone in the halls." Lucas said sitting down on the other side of me.

"No, not really but I don't really want any. I have basketball and that's the best thing in my life. It's like my escape from reality you know?"

"Yeah, that's how I feel to sometimes."

"Speaking of your brother does he know you're here?" Karen asked handing me my drink.

"Nope, and right now he's most likely trying to figure out what to tell my dad when he comes home and I'm not there."

"You don't really seem to feel bad about that." Haley noticed.

"Why should I? I have to cover for him practically everyday."

"Uncle Keith you should have seen Memphis play against Tim yesterday it was great." Lucas bragged.

"I've seen her play she's awesome at it." Uncle Keith said proudly.

"Have you ever played Nathan?" Karen asked.

"Hah, yeah all the time but we never keep score otherwise we'd probably kill each other."

"I know how that feels." Uncle Keith said.

"Well, well, well, isn't this just the sweetest image."

At the sound of Dan's voice I visibly flinched, which Lucas noticed. I turned around to look at my Dad who looked completely P.O.ed.

"Hi dad…"

"Get in the car, Memphis."

"Hey Danny she was coming to talk to me alright?"

"I thought I asked you to stay away from my kids. You can have that one," He said pointing to Lucas, "But leave the good ones alone."

Lucas was about to stand up but I put my hand on his arm. I stood up and walked a little closer to my dad.

"Dad, stop! I went to Uncle Keith, I asked him to introduce me to Karen and Lucas, and I came here on my own okay? So if you're going to freak out freak on me not them."

"Oh trust me you're going to get the brunt of it. Now get in the car."

He pointed to the door but I turned around and walked back over to Lucas, Haley, and Karen.

"It was really nice meeting you three. Uncle Keith I'll see you whenever the bars on my windows come off." I said smirking.

I gave Uncle Keith a hug and when I was about to walk away I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Lucas staring down at me.

"Memphis, if ever want to talk I'm always here."

Then he gave me hug with Dan glaring at us the entire time.

"Thanks Lucas. Bye guys."

As I walked past my dad he grabbed the back of my neck and forced me out of the café. When we got in the car and drove away he completely flipped his lid.

"I can't believe you would go and talk to them!"

"Dad, they're my family too."

"No they aren't! Nathan, your mother, and I are your family. Not _them_." He said practically spitting the word them at me.

"Whatever…"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought."

When we got home Dad pretty much threw me into the house and onto the couch causing Nathan to jump since I practically fell on him.

"Did you know where your sister was?" Dad asked Nathan giving him a death glare.

"No he didn't I took a bus there." I answered for Nate.

"Why? Where were you?" Nate asked me.

"She was at Karen's Café talking to the other one and his mother."

"The other one is your son, whether you want to admit it or not!"

I got up, pushed past him, and went up to my room. Over the next few days I ignored everyone and their mother! On Friday though, Dad was making me go to the first basketball game of the season. When we got there I broke off from my dad and headed to Whitey's office. He wasn't in there so I just sat in one of the chairs and stared at the ceiling.

"Whitey's in the locker room if you want him."

I looked up and saw Lucas standing in the doorway with his uniform on. I smiled and stood up.

"No I just needed a place to think for a few minutes. Thanks though."

I started walking down the hall but Lucas called my name.

"Hey Memphis?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you avoiding me? I mean every time I saw you in the hallway this week you went in the other direction."

"No I'm avoiding you I'm avoiding everyone…so actually yeah that would include you but don't take it personally I'm just having a bad week."

"That's cool. Um...what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll probably be playing basketball in my driveway. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the River Court and play basketball with me and a few friends."

I thought about it for a few seconds. My dad would be completely pissed and so would Nathan but you know what for once I don't care.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there. What time?"

"Is two good?"

"Perfect. Good luck tonight. Oh and Number 7 on the other team doesn't defend fake outs real well so if you fake right go left you'll get by him."

"Thanks I'll remember that."

I smiled and headed back out to the court. When I walked out my dad waved me over to the empty seat next to him. I laughed and walked up to where Uncle Keith, Karen, and Haley were sitting.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Memphis come on sit down." Karen said.

I sat down next to Haley and Uncle Keith. My dad looked back at us and Uncle Keith put his arm around me and smirked at Dan.

"Don't you just love pissing that man off?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it's my passion in life." I said smiling.

The Raven's won 67 to 45 most of the points scored were by Nathan and Lucas but the whole team played really well. Afterwards Nathan talked me into going to this stupid party at our beach house.

"Memphis!"

I turned around to see Haley coming towards me. I smiled and went to meet her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing um…I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay…"

"Can you try and talk your brother into leaving Lucas alone?"

"Oh shit, is he doing that whole hazing thing?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yeah, sure Haley I'll talk to him."

"Thanks so much, Memphis."

"No problem."

My cell phone went off so I went into the kitchen where it was a little less noisy. I opened it and saw that it was my dad.

"Hello?"

"I want your ass home right this second."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just get home!"

"But dad…"

"Now Memphis!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN what could Dan possibly want that he pulls her away from a bumpin party?**


	4. You're kidding right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill but I do own Memphis**

* * *

**One Tree Hill**

_You're kidding right?_

I ran over to Nathan who looked to be starting trouble with Lucas. He was talking but I ran in and grabbed his arm.

"Memphis, give me a minute."

"No, Nathan it's important."

"What is it?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Dad just called me he was freaking out he wants me home right now."

"Then go home."

He said turning back to his friends. I looked over at his basketball friends who were all smirking at me except for Lucas. I knew Nathan had been drinking otherwise he wouldn't act like that.

"You know what Nathan? I hate you when your drink!"

I hit the bottom of his cup and it went over his entire shirt. I ran out of the house and jumped into his car. I only have my permit but who cares? I rather get arrested then get my dad even madder. I drove home and when I walked in he was in the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" He asked holding up a small circular container.

"Um...shouldn't you know what that is?" I asked.

"How long have you been on birth control?" He yelled.

"I just got it over the summer."

"Great my daughter is now the whore of Tree Hill. This is quite the accomplishment!"

"I'm not having sex dad it's just a precaution!"

"Does your brother know about this?"

"Why would I tell Nathan?"

"What about your new best friend Lucas does he know?"

"If I didn't tell you or Nathan I'm not going to tell Lucas. How did you even find them? Did you go through my room!" I asked getting extremely mad.

"I have a right to know what's going on under my own roof!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Get out of my sight you stupid slut!"

I grabbed my pills from the counter and ran up to my room. I locked the door then went over to the window. I opened it and crawled out onto the awning above our garage. Nathan showed me how to do this last year so I shimmied down the pole and ran to Karen's café.

"Uncle Keith."

I said softly when I walked in with tears pouring down my face. He turned around and when he got a good look at me he walked over and brought me into a giant hug. I started crying harder into his chest while he shushed me and stroked my hair.

"What happened, Memphis?" He asked when we settled into a booth.

"Dad went mental."

"Could you elaborate a little more?" He said trying to get me to laugh.

"I was at Nathan's party at the beach house; dad called and told me to get home immediately. When I got there he had my birth control pills and he started freaking out about how I was the slut of Tree Hill."

"Where was Nathan?"

"He stayed at the beach house…he was drinking."

"How did you get home?"

"I…drove."

"Memphis…alright does Dan know you're here?"

"No, I climbed out of the window."

He sighed and gave me a stern look, "Memphis, I have to call your dad."

"No! Uncle Keith please you can't do that he'll kill me!"

"Did you lock your bedroom door?"

"Yes…"

"Alright I'll drive you back and you can sneak back into the window before he notices a thing."

"Thank you so much Uncle Keith."

He smiled and led me out into his truck. As we were driving I looked over to him and I started to think he was mad at me.

"Uncle Keith, are you mad about the birth control pills?"

"No, I'm actually really happy you're being safe."

"Uncle Keith I'm still a virgin! I haven't done anything."

"Okay I believe you Memphis."

"Then how come you still look mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Dan because he handled that situation all wrong."

"Sometimes…I wish you were my dad instead of Dan."

Uncle Keith looked over at me and smiled proudly, "Sometimes…I wish that too."

When I crawled back into the window Nathan was lying on my bed passed out. He must have picked the lock he usually does that when I refuse to answer. I sighed and pulled the blanket over him then went into his room to crash.

The next morning dad had left really early for work so that was the highlight of my day so far. When I went downstairs Nathan was cooking pancakes.

"Wow you're cooking hell's temperature just dropped."

"Funny girl aren't you? Where were you last night?"

"Dad didn't tell you what happened?"

"No when I got home he was in his study with the door closed."

This in our house is code for knock on that door and you die. I sat at the counter and debated whether or not to tell him the truth or not. But I decided he would probably find out eventually.

"He found my birth control pills."

"You're having sex? With who I'll kill him!" Nate yelled almost dropping the pan.

"Calm down I'm still a virgin but dad on the other hand doesn't believe that."

"Then why do you have them?"

"Just in case, Nate."

"How did you get them?"

"I went to the clinic and after a lot of questions and an exam they gave them to me."

"Since when?"

"The beginning of the summer, Nate, dad went through my things meaning he probably went through yours too."

"I don't have anything to hide except some condoms but he gave those to me."

"Oh great he promotes sex to his son but call his daughter the whore of Tree Hill."

"He said that to you!"

"Yeah…"

"What did you do?"

"Well since my brother was drinking his body weight I snuck out and went to find Uncle Keith."

"Sorry about that…" He said placing a pancake on my plate, "You know how I am when I'm drinking…"

"Yeah, this is why you shouldn't even be drinking in the first place."

"You're one to talk Miss Birth Control."

I lowered my head and looked at my food. Nathan came over and grabbed me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"It's alright…"

"What are you doing today do you want to hang out?"

He asked ruffling my hair which I tried to fix._ Uh-oh, should I tell him about Luke? _Ilooked up at him and gave him my most winning smile.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Okay…"

"Lucas invited me down to the River Court to play basketball with him and his friends."

"You're kidding right? You're so not going."

"Please Nathan! He's a really nice guy and I just want to have some fun for once."

"I'm going with you then."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your older brother and I'm not letting you hang out with this dude without me."

"Actually you're only the middle sibling but that's cool. I think you really just want to go because you want to get to know Lucas too."

"That'll be the day." He said rolling his eyes.

"I think today is that day." I smiled smugly at him and threw a piece of pancake in his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Next chap takes place at the River Court and a big thanks to my one reviewer who is actually keeping me going oc-journey06**


	5. Hahaha that's funny

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of One Treet Hill**

**_Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys : _****_ xstarglossx_** **** **_Angelic Prefect_** **** **** **** **_Missy _** **** **_Jess _** **** **_ Lady Marauder _** **** **_ seema _** **** **_ nemo123489_** **** **_oc-journey06_**  


_**One Tree Hill**_

_Hahaha that's funny_

Nathan and I got to the River Court around 2:15. When Lucas saw me with Nathan he did not look happy.

"What's he doing here?" Luke asked.

"I'm here to look out for my little sister." Nathan answered.

"What did you think I was going to do kidnap her?" He asked sarcastically.

"Alright that's enough you two. If you actually ever talked to each other you would figure out you both have a lot of things in common." I said stepping in between them.

"Oh yeah like what?" Nate asked.

"Okay for one you both are awesome at basketball."

"Yeah is that it?" Lucas asked.

"You both hate Dan."

"True." Luke said.

"Not true…I don't hate Dan." Nathan said.

I gave him a You-got-to-be-kidding-look. He smirked at me then at Lucas.

"I despise him." He said smugly.

I laughed and they did too until they realized they were laughing at the same thing.

"Okay and the most important thing of all you both have the cutest little sister."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Lucas said smirking at me.

"True I wouldn't say you're the cutest." Nathan said playfully pushing me.

"I'm better looking then both you too. Now I'm not asking you guys to be skipping in the meadows BFF's for life. But I am asking you guys to be civil and tolerant of each other. Deal?"

Lucas stuck out his hand and after I gave Nathan a pleading look he shook Lucas' hand too.

"Good now can we play now?"

"Yeah, yeah alright let's play." Lucas said, "This is Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth he's our announcer."

Nathan and I said hey to everyone then we finally got down to playing. We played three on three us Scotts against Luke's friends. Of course we won. Afterwards Nathan had to go to the gym to meet up with our dad so Luke and I headed to the Café.

"So you're dating Brooke right?" I asked him as we sat at the counter.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because Lucas you're a Scott your business is all over the school."

"Hah yeah I guess it is now. So what about you do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hahaha that's funny. No you see I would actually have to have a friend before I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, what's up with that? How come you don't talk to anyone in school?"

"It's not that I don't talk to anyone it's that no one wants to talk to me unless I'm going to introduce them to you or Nathan."

"That's not true…is it?"

"Unfortunately yeah it is."

"Well we'll just have to change that now won't we?" He said grabbing two water's for us.

"Uh-oh and how are we going to change that?"

"Today you made four new friends."

"I did?"

"Yeah Junk, Fergie, Skills, and Mouth will be your friends for life now."

"Because I'm your sister, right?"

"No because you're a cool person and you can play basketball." He said laughing.

I smiled and hung out with him for a little bit longer. When I got home I went up to Nate's room and laid down on his bed till he got home from the gym.

"Hey what's up?" He asked throwing his bag in the corner when he came in his room.

"Nothing how was your workout?"

"Fine, dad's being a psycho as usual. He wants you to go to the gym tomorrow after school by the way."

"With him?" I asked dreading the thought.

"No, he has to work late so he can't be there."

"Thank god, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Basketball practice."

"Aw, I rather watch that then go to the gym again!"

"I know but if dad finds out you skipped, which he always does, you'll be in deep trouble."

"Fine….did you have fun today?"

"At the gym?" He asked playing dumb.

"No Mister Smarty, at the River Court."

"Of course I had fun I was playing basketball."

"Good because lately it seems like you hate the sport."

"It's not that I hate it, it's that I hate dad when he pushes us into it."

"Yeah…alright I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Mem."

We high-fived each other then I went to bed.


	6. Or to hot

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters of One Tree Hill**

**One Tree Hill**

_Or to hot_

About a week later I was sitting at my lunch table trying to finish my English paper before the class when Lucas and Nathan came over. Luke sat next to me and Nathan across from me.

"Hey Memphis what are you doing?" Nate asked.

"My English paper, it's due next period."

"Nice procrastination." Luke commented.

"Haha you're funny Luke," I said sarcastically, "My dad's been making me go to the gym every freaking day and by the time I get home I'm too tired to move."

"Hey Scott, Scott, and Female Scott."

I looked up and saw Brooke sit next to Lucas, Haley next to Nate, and Peyton next to Haley.

"Oh goody, the gangs all here." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Hey Female Scott what are you up to this weekend?" Brooke asked.

"Well, let's see practice, gym, practice, gym, and in my spare time maybe I'll actually finish a homework assignment." I snapped.

"Hey, Memphis, cool it." Nate said.

I gave him a dirty look and got back to my paper. I trying not to listen to their meaningless chatter while I tried to finish this but I swear, God was out to get me because then I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw Dean Judge coming over to my table.

"Great, another distraction." I said before he made it over.

"Hey Memphis, I was wondering if I could maybe borrow your history notes if you're done with them."

"Yeah, sure." I reached into my bag next to me and pulled out my notes, "Sorry if they're crumbled I kind of just shoved them in there."

"No problem I'll get them back to as soon as I can."

"Take your time."

I gave him a fake smile as he walked away then I went back to my paper. I felt like someone was staring and when I looked up I saw the whole table staring and smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He was totally flirting with you!" Haley said excitedly.

"No he wasn't he asked for my notes."

"That is the oldest line in the book." Luke pointed out.

"You all have problems. Now if you excuse me I have to finish this stupid paper."

"What you don't like him?" Peyton asked.

"No it's not that it's that I don't want a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you just said." Brooke said in mock shock.

"I don't want a boyfriend. What's the big deal?"

"Why not, they're great!" Brooke yelled then kissed Lucas' cheek.

"They're a hassle."

"Hey!" Luke and Nate said in unison.

"No offence but they are. I mean they're either to needy, to distant, to boring, to smart, to dumb, to ugly, or to hot. A boyfriend would distract me from my game causing my dad to kill me."

"Hold on…what is too hot?" Nate asked.

"To hot is when the guy is gorgeous and you're always worrying if he's cheating on you because girls are throwing themselves all over them."

"Got ya." Nate said laughing at me.

"Alright I don't need this I have to go to the library. See you all later."

"Aw Mem, we're only playing!" Luke yelled after me.

I just kept walking. After school I over did it again at the gym then went home. I was going through the mail when I saw an envelope for me from some boarding school in Pennsylvania. I opened it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Scott, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to the Philadelphia Boarding School on a complete basketball scholarship. What the hell?" I yelled.

Dan. He must have done this. I have to tell Nathan! I grabbed my coat and stuffed the letter in my pocket. I took of a bus back to school knowing he was at basketball practice. When I finally got there I ran through gym doors.

"Nathan!" I yelled running up to him.

"What? What is it Memphis? What's wrong?" He asked grabbing my arms in worry.

"He's shipping me off! He's shipping me off!" I yelled wrapping my arms around him.

I forgot that we were in front of not only the basketball team but the cheerleaders too. Lucas came over along with Whitey, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley who was watching the boys practice that day.

"The rest of you hit the showers!" Whitey yelled.

When everyone cleared out Nathan pulled me away from him and looked into my eyes.

"Alright Memphis what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Dad, he's sending me away to some boarding school in Philadelphia." I said getting angry.

"What!" They all yelled.

I handed him the letter, after he read it he passed it around to the others. Nathan wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not going to let him do this are you?."

"No absolutely not! There is no way you're leaving Tree Hill I promise you."


	7. I have a plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of One Tree Hill but I do own Memphis**

**Author Note: Thanks to all my reviewers I HEART YOU GUYS**

**One Tree Hill**

_I have a plan_

After dad and Nathan had World War III over this whole boarding school thing I just really needed to get out of the house. I grabbed my ball and headed to the River Court, it was empty thank god. I just really wanted to be alone. I was playing for a good hour before I heard someone behind me.

"Well if it isn't the youngest Scott."

I turned around and saw one of Nathan's friends. I always liked this one because he was always nice to me and Luke.

"Hey Jake, what's happening?"

"Well from what I hear you're heading off to boarding school?"

He asked coming onto the court. I continued to play to blow off some steam as he watched me make shot after shot.

"Yep, for all I know Nate and dad are still fighting over it."

"How's Luke taking it?"

"He's trying to convince Uncle Keith to adopt me." I said laughing.

"You know this could be a good thing for you."

I spun around and gave him a look of disbelieve.

"You're joking? Please tell me you're joking."

"Well, think of it this way you'll be playing on a team which will help you get into the WNBA that's what you always wanted right?"

I continued to play,"Yeah it is but I want to do on my own. Show the world that this Scott doesn't need scholarships or organized teams. I want to prove that I'm good enough to make it without all that crap."

"You want to be separate from your brothers." He said knowingly.

"Yep, besides I have a plan to get me out of the city of brotherly love before you know it."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to stay there and play on the team for a week, after one week I'll quit. No more scholarship it's great!"

"Can't your dad afford to send you there without the scholarship?"

"Yeah, of course but I did some research this place is very well known for their academics."

"So?"

"Jake, with my grades they won't even let me walk by the school."

He laughed as I went to the hoop for a dunk. I swung from the hop and dropped. I knew the second I hit the ground something was wrong. My ankle went the wrong way. I screamed in pain.

"Memphis!" Jake yelled coming over to me.

I grabbed my ankle then blacked out from the pain of it all. I awoke and immediately tried to jump up.

"Whoa, calm down Memphis, you're all right."

I looked around and saw Nathan and Lucas on either side of me, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Jake sitting around playing cards, and Uncle Keith pacing.

"What the hell happened?"

I asked laying back down in what looked to be a hospital bed. _Oh this is freaking fantastic._

"Your plan backfired Memphis." Jake said laughing lightly at me.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay Memphis, I have to tell you something and you're going to be really mad but you have to let me finish." Nate said slowly.

"Oh Christ this can't be good." I said rolling my eyes.

"You busted your ankle pretty good."

"No!" I yelled. _Of all my damn body parts the one that has to break is the one I need to play basketball. Shit!_

"It gets worse…You can't play basketball for a month."

"A month, no this is bull shit!"

"Mem, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. It's mine I shouldn't have landed like that I know better."

"Don't blame your self, Memphis." Jake said coming over to the bed.

"Oh god Jake thanks so much for getting me here. If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be on the Court."

"No problem Mem." He smiled and winked, "Well I better take off. Anyone need a lift?"

"Well, now that you're awake I guess we should head back." Peyton said signaling to her and Brooke, "Do you mind Jake?"

"Not at all, what about you Haley?"

"Yeah, Sure. I'll see you later guys."

They all gave me hugs before leaving. Now it was just Uncle Keith, Luke, and Nate in the room.

"Where's dad?" I asked Nate.

"He's trying to get in touch with mom."

"You think she'll actually come home?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey you know you guys there is an upside to this!" Uncle Keith said.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Now you can't go to the boarding school because you can't play. This buys you about a month of time to convince your mom to get you out of it."

"Oh my god, Nate! He's right! All we have to do is talk mom into letting me stay!" I said excitedly.

"Memphis!" My dad yelled coming into the room looking completely pissed.

"Hi dad, yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"Cute. What the hell where you thinking jumping off the hoop like you did. I can actually see you swinging form it wrong causing this whole thing to occur. God can't you ever think for once."

"Danny lay off her man she just found out she can't play basketball for a month." Uncle Keith said.

"You know what Keith? When you have your own kids you can say and do whatever you want to them so back off mine."

"He does have a kid, me. He's more my father then you'll ever be." Lucas said standing up next to Keith.

"He's been more of a father to all of us then you have." Nate piped up.

"Nate you shut up. Keith, please escort my mistake from the room. He has no reason to be here." Dan said smirking at Luke.

"He's my brother and I want him here. I do not however, want you here. Please leave dad."

"If you think for a second this will get you out of going to Philadelphia you're dead wrong, young lady!" He yelled then stormed out the door.

"So, is anyone up for a game of virtual basketball?" Nate said pulling out his portable game from his pocket.

"Give it! If I'm going to be off the court for a month this game is now mine." I yelled grabbing it from him.


	8. I learn from the best

**Disclaimer: I don't own the One Treet Hill characters**

**One Tree Hill**

_I learn from the best_

"Ug! I hate being helpless! This completely blows!"

I screamed trying to get down the stairs with my crutches. It's been three days since I was released from the hospital and so far life sucks.

"Didn't I tell you to just go down on your butt and drag your crutches down?" Nate asked helping me down.

"Yes, but I didn't listen."

"Obviously, mom's coming home today."

"Really?" I don't know exactly what I was feeling when he told me but I know it wasn't happiness.

"Yeah, actually she should be here any minute."

"Nate…"

"Yeah?"

"What if she agrees with dad about the boarding school?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"When has mom ever agreed with dad?" Nate said smirking.

"Good point."

He set me down on the couch then sat next to me and flipped on ESPN. We were watching it for about an hour when Dad and Mom came home from the airport. Nate helped me up so we could hug mom not that I was in a big rush to hug the women who was never there for me.

"Hi mom…" I said as she squeezed me into a hug.

"Sweet heart I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Don't worry you wont have to lift a finger for the next month!" She said placing me back down on the couch.

"Well this is as best a time as any to tell you that Dad plans on shipping me off to a boarding school in Philadelphia actually I was supposed to leave next week but now he wants to wait till I'm on my ankle again to send me." I said smirking at my dad. _Take that_, I thought.

"What?" My mom yelled at my dad, "You're not sending her to a boarding school. You must be losing your mind!"

"Well, we have to be getting to my basketball game. See you later."

Nate helped me up and got us out of there as quickly as possible. When we got to the gym I sat with Uncle Keith, Karen, and Haley. About 30 minutes into the first half Dan showed up and sat in front of us. He turned towards us and looked at Uncle Keith.

"Well big brother did you know that the young girl you love so much has become the town slut. We should start calling her the Mary Magdalene of Tree Hill."

He smiled evilly at me because he knew I hated to disappoint Uncle Keith. But he just wrapped his arm around and smiled at Dan.

"Yeah Danny I knew and I must say I'm very proud of her."

"Besides dad I learn from the best. I do believe you have two sons on that court." I waved to Nate and Lucas while Dad just glared at me.

"You better hope your mother doesn't go on any more business trips because the second she does you're on a plane to Pennsylvania."

I smiled happily knowing my mother told him he wasn't shipping me off. I grabbed my crutches and with some trouble, climbed down the bleachers to the bench. I went over to Lucas, Nate, Jake, and Whitey.

"Mom told him I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled.

Nate grabbed me into a hug causing me to drop my crutches. Then Lucas and Jake did the same. Whitey patted my shoulder proudly then told me to get off the court. But I don't care because for once I figured everything's going to be alright…Right?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT...i need your help guys. i want to know if you guys think i should get a guy for memphis and if so who do you want it to be? someone from one tree hill? or a new guy? or do you want me to just keep her single and basketball lovin? help guys!**


	9. Sorry

**One Tree Hill**

**Memphis Scott**

I'm sorry guys but I hate the way I wrote this and I'm really bored with it. I'm just not in a one tree hill mood anymore im in a supernatural mood. I'm sorry again. Maybe I'll come back to it during the summer. Thanks to all of my reviewers I heart you guys

**__**

**_ Veronica_**


End file.
